1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile device and a control method for the same, and particularly, to a mobile device capable of capturing images and performing functions related to image capturing, and a control method for the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile device is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
Recently, as functions of the mobile device become more diversified, the mobile device can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile device may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. Efforts for improving the structural and/or software part of the mobile device have been made in order to support and develop these functions of the mobile device.
In regard to such software improvements, may be proposed improving functions related to image capturing. Especially, since a user captures images while viewing a preview with holding the mobile device, there is a limitation in the user's finger which applies an input for execution of a prescribed function.